Seasons In The Sun
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Prompt: Yona with Dark Dragon & Happy Hungry Bunch spend their Golden Week vacation at Summer on the beach with Lily and Wind Tribe peoples. Poor Soo Won isn't invited, feels bored in his Castle. My story for Summer of Love, Show Me The Love Challenge. Fluff. One-Shot!


.

 **Akatsuki No Yona**

 **Seasons In The Sun**

 _Prompt : Yona with Dark Dragon & HHB group spend as their vacation at Summer on the beach with Lily and Wind Tribe_

.

* * *

 _ **Hiryuu Castle…**_

Soo Won stares to outside. This is Summer time, right on the Golden Weeks but there's nothing… interesting. Yes, that's it, out of his job as the King of course. So here he is, feels so bored. Geun Tae has asked him to come with him to visit Capitol Chishin so he can introduce him with some woman that may will interest him except than Lily but he has refused his request.

Soo Won huffs and lifts his head up, looking up to the clear blue sky with bored looks "…Lady Lily must be having fun".

"should we summon her back here?".

"nah, no need, Advisor Keishuk".

On the other side, Joo Doh rolls his eyes "but to think Lady Lily takes a date with General Tae Woo…".

* * *

 _ **Let's see what actually happens, Yesterday…**_

Five Tribe Meetings over, like always Joon Gi offers talking about his daughter's relationship with Soo Won. Soo Won has tired already with upcoming marriage proposal so he plays 'let them think our relationship like this' with Lily so he is only, sort of, accepting and letting it flow like the water with mental note hoping this will over as quick as possible. Joo Doh guards Soo Won like always, Keishuk doesn't look pleased with the idea of Lily being the Queen and the opposite side, Geun Tae is really pleased with the idea of Lily being the Queen. So when they catch the scene before them after they turning on the hall, they are startled by what they witness after this.

Tae Woo gets important job to invite Lady Lily on their Golden Week because due to Lord Hak's letter, Lady Lily is the closest and best friend of the princess so she must be invited as well. When he has made sure no one will interrupt, not even King and others General, he asks Lily to speak and conveys the princess and her group request' but Tae Woo has a bad luck.

Tae Woo reaches out his hand in front of Lily "so how is it? Will you come with me?".

"are you kidding?", Lily crosses her hands before her chest with slightly annoyed look before she smiles brightly with sparkling eyes (knowing she can spend her Golden Week with Yona) and throws herself into Tae Woo's full embrace "of course I will come with you?! Thank you so much for inviting me, Tae Woo?!".

Tae Woo hugs her back and covers his blushing face, looking up "…you're welcome…".

Joon Gi clears his throat "AHEM!?".

Oh. Ops. Lily and Tae Woo quickly break the hug and keep the distance abruptly.

"oh, father… also the King and other Generals", Lily bows herself and speaks politely before she smiles sheepishly "good afternoon".

After they greet her as well, Joon Gi glares to Tae Woo "what do you mean with this invitation?".

Lily is about to say something but Tae Woo goes first as he steps forward and hovers Lily behind his back "my apologize, General Joon Gi… I supposed to ask you first".

After Tae Woo explains that he only wants to invite Lady Lily to join with them for Golden Week vacation on the White Sand Beach at Wind Tribe territory that held by Mundok, Joon Gi become displeased as he eyeing him suspiciously "since when did you become close with my daughter? I don't even know that you're befriend with her".

"ah, actually… we have accidentally met and for the mean time being…", Tae Woo turns his eyes to Lily after remembering when the first time they really interact to each other back then on the Xing's border, scratching his jaw "how should I explain it?".

Lily rolls her eyes, twiddling her finger on her hair "well, we have talked a lot and after knowing each other, we have some sort of…".

Tae Woo adds as Lily trails off "match?".

"harmony is the exact word, I guess", Lily tosses her palm with Tae Woo "and that's how we have befriended?!".

"how can I know you only a 'friend' and have no other intention to my daughter?".

Annoyed by her father's attitude that somehow being so picky, Lily stands boldly in front of Tae Woo "father, please don't be harsh?! Tae Woo has helped me a lot and he is really nice to me?! if you aren't allowing me to come with Tae Woo, father, I will not go home for 2 years ahead even if for New Year vacation or whatever event it is?! I will not speak with you or listen you either?!".

And that's how it is. Joon Gi has no choice but let Tae Woo bring Lily to Wind Tribe territory for their Golden Week vacation and saddened by his daughter's proclamation that felt like thunderbolt in the middle of clear blue sky, also the chance of his plan to getting Soo Won marry with Lily will be ruined. Geun Tae has excited about how this will turn next time because thinking that this turn into 'triangle love' between Lily, Soo Won and Tae Woo while Joo Doh only rolls his eyes.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Wind Tribe territory…**_

Yes, this is so sudden, but here they are. On the beach for their summer vacation. Unlike in Awa, this sea hidden below the valley. They use these lands as ranch. On the mountain near the hill, they plant various vegetables and fruits. On the hill, they also nurture various livestock like cows, pigs, chickens and horses. Deep below the valley, they can find the cave that lead to natural tunnel with stalactites and tree roots on the ceiling. Once they get out of the natural tunnel, the other mouth of cave facing straight into beach with white sand. Not only that, the sea has unique gradation color which the closer its to the shore, the lighter its blue colors so on the shore has Aquamarine but the farthest from beach they can see deep Sapphire.

Lily and Yona gape with sparkling eyes, amazed by the beautiful of nature in front of them and squeal in unison "WHOAAA?!".

Lily exclaims "the sea is so beautiful?! I've never expected to see beautiful sea like this out of the Water Tribe territory?!".

Yona nods her head and tugs Hak's sleeve "I never see such beautiful scenery like these as well?! nee, Hak, is it really okay for us to spend our Golden Weeks here? This territory belongs to Chief of Wind Tribe, right?".

Hak smirks on her excitement that looked like a child "just ask to Wind Tribe General here, he's the one who has the authority to bring us here after all".

"it's alright, princess… besides Elder Mundok even suggests to bring you guys to Fuuga for a visit at least, but he knew Lord Hak would refuse it so here we are, let's just spend our Golden Weeks together", Tae Woo waves his hand before explaining that Mundok and Tae Yeon will come here as well with several teenagers from Wind Tribe, Wind Tribe warriors like Ayame, Saki and Nobu he means "we have several cottages here, you can just choose which one you will use to stay. If you want to bring your things when you go to the beach, you can leave it on one of gazebo there".

Lily smiles and gives him a bear hug again, the attitude that she's gotten from Yona "Tae Woo, I like you!? Thank you so much for bringing us here!?".

Tae Woo become flustered before he clears his throat with a blushing face "err… etto… you're very welcome… do you forgive me for yesterday?".

"with all of these beautiful things? of course, silly. We are friends, right?", Lily giggles innocently and breaks the hug before pulling Yona "come on, Yona?! Let's put our belongings and after that, we go to the beach?!".

Yona exclaims as she follows her "okay?!".

Suddenly, the line of smirking people behind Tae Woo change into the bunch of the meany guys.

Tae Woo chills and turns his head "what? stop staring me with that smirk?! It's creepy?!".

Hak snorts "why does your face turning red, kid?".

Han Dae chuckles "why did you being flustered, young lord?".

"you looked a bit disappointed when she mentioned you as 'friend' only, kid", Jae Ha smirks ear to ear, clearly amusing with these bickering "say, do you love her?".

Averting his head to hide his blushing face to no avail, Tae Woo leaves them "rather than sprouting such a thing, better help me to bring our belongings to the cottages?!".

"yes, yes, young Lord".

"and stop calling me that, Han Dae?!".

.

Once they on the beach, of course the boys only using their pants except for Tae Yeon who rest on the gazebo with Mundok.

"it's so hot…", Tae Yeon waves his fan to subside the high temperature of the weather before he sips his coconut water, sweat beaded his face and torso despite he's only using his sleeveless blue robe and short pant "I want to swim…".

Mundok, with the same attires, ruffles his head as he fanning himself "be patient… if the weather doesn't really hot and the sun has covered behind the clouds, you will".

Back to the beach, the girls using their underclothes to cover their chest and skirt to cover their lower body, from their hip to legs, even if the split of the skirt still showing their legs and thigh a little and mostly their torso exposed.

"good", Jae Ha whistles and lifts his thumb to Ayame, Yona and Lily which earning smack on the head by Saki, Hak and Tae Woo.

"come on, Yona?! Let's swim?!", Lily drags her from the shore, asking her to swim together but Yona shakes her head furiously "but, Lily!? I…".

"eh? You can't swim?", Lily turns her head to Yona's group "is there really no one of any of you guys that teach her to swim? Seriously?".

Jae Ha smirks and offers his help first "no worry, Yona-chan~ this delightful big brother will teach you".

Kija put his claw on Jae Ha's shoulder "no, Jae Ha?! From your pervert smirk, I know that you will use this as advantage to crawling your hand around the princess so I will teach her?!".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes "and from what I remember, you and Shina can't swim because I must save both of you from drowning on the river last time, aren't you?".

Zeno chuckles, pointing to Shina who has been swimming with Ao far from the shore "but Seiryuu is swimming there?! He is really expert on swimming without his outfits?!".

"yo, stupid beast, while you guys argue…", Yun clears his throat before pointing to Yona and Hak who has started their swimming session "Yona has asked Hak to teach her to swim".

Actually, Lily has pushed Yona to ask Hak to teach her swimming while Yun has suggested Hak to teach Yona swimming because Hak is her bodyguard after all.

Hak holds both Yona's hands, walking backwards slowly "alright, move your leg and try to catch me, princess".

Yona whines "eh, don't go too far?! I'm still afraid?!".

"don't afraid, I won't let your hands go".

 _Ignores the whistling and jeering from the others. Screw them._ That's what Yona and Hak say on their minds mentally (with addition note to strangle that noisy foolish brats on Hak's head) when the others, of course will tease them about this.

"Hak!? It's cheat to steal the start?!", white-haired Dragon yells to him, pointing his claw to him.

Hak sticks his tongue out to him "princess herself who has asked me to teach her to swim, White Snake. I'm not cheating anyone".

Jae Ha laughs hardly before asking the others to enjoy their time as well.

Tae Woo rolls his eyes before asking her "by the way, Lady Lily, can you swim?".

"it's such a shame if the daughter of Water Tribe General can't swim. Water is majority of our territory, after all. Of course, I can swim", Lily snorts at his question that she feels funny and turns her head "how about you, Tae Woo?".

Tae Woo snorts listening to Lily's question "of course I can swim, swimming is one of 18 martial arts after all. It's a shame if talented warrior doesn't able to swim. Of course, we need that to fight as a warrior, unlike spoiled nobles that think of that as a hobby or necessity".

Lily puts her hand on her hip "oh? How about we look who is expert at swimming between us? You, a talented warrior or me, the spoiled noble?".

Tae Woo snaps his head towards her "wait, I didn't mention that the spoiled noble is you?!".

"no excuse, the first one who can get to that coral is the winner?! The winner can ask anything to the loser?!", Lily lifts her forefinger to pointing the coral in the middle of the sea, rather far from the beach "or what? Wind Tribe General afraid of receiving the challenge from daughter of Water Tribe General?".

A vein pops on Tae Woo's head as he cracks his knuckles "I accept?!".

"that brat…", Hak shakes his head and Yona chuckles at that "I guess Lily and Tae Woo enjoying with their own way, Hak~ he is really similar like you, Tae Woo I mean".

Hak smirks with mischievous glint as he leans his face in front of Yona's "oh, really? Here I guess Lady Lily is really similar like you, she is the second princess after all".

His face is so close. That simple action enough to make her heart pounding loudly on her ears.

Han Dae yells from the beach "Lord Hak~ you want to teach the princess to swim or flirt with the princess?".

Mundok stands and throws his robe before walking to the couple with intention to get and smack his grandson "Hak!? You insolent brat?! Wait till I get you and…".

Yona lifts her palm into Mundok to stop his track "Mundok, it's alright?! Because we…".

Kija exclaims from the beach because in the end of her word, her tone become lower than before, just above a whisper "what is it, princess? We can't hear you!?".

With blush spreading the bridge of her nose, roses cheeks till the blush reaching her earlobe and her nape, Yona yells "we are LOVER?!".

Hak smirks, he lifts his thumb up with amusing grin after put his other hand on his hip "actually, we are".

Silence for a while before the chaos erupting from their mouth like "EH?!" or "WHAT?!".

.

"what is that?", Tae Woo turns his head, is distracted by the commotion from the beach before he calling for Lily in the middle of their challenge "Lady Lily, take a look… Looks like we have missed something interesting".

After takes a look for a second, Lily continues her swim "oh, let them be… I bet that commotion is because of Yona or Hak tell them about their relationship which turning into lover right now".

"EH!? Since when?!", Tae Woo swims back, pursuing Lily "Lady Lily, wait?!".

Lily scoffs "HA!? no 'wait' in our challenge, General!?".

"it's not that?! tell me about what happened to them!?".

"later!".

Humph, like the hell Tae Woo will lose. Actually, he has intended to going easy with Lady Lily but Jae Ha has suggested him to not doing it because the type of woman like Lily won't be pleased with that. In the end, Tae Woo is winning the challenge. Like their condition before the challenge, the winner can ask anything from the loser.

After declaring that she will not lose next time, Lily asks Tae Woo when they rest on that coral for a while "now, what do you want?".

"next time…", Tae Woo trails off with blushing face before clears his throat, blue eyes looking straight into her eyes that blue like this sea "will you take a date with me?".

Lily's face blushes hard as well and her heart is about to lurch out of her chest but she answers bluntly next "no".

Tae Woo's head drops forward. He has guessed this will happen, he realizes about her crush on Lee Geun Tae (which ridiculous, he thinks) but at least he has tried.

Then, Lily murmurs "next Summer…".

Tae Woo snaps his head back "eh?".

"invite me with Yona and her group here, let's spending our Golden Week at the Summer, next year, like this time", Lily smiles so brightly, the sweetest and the most beautiful of her smile he has ever seen he thinks, with a slight flush on her cheeks, she smiles sheepishly in the end of her speech "at that time, I want to hear that words again, and I will tell you my answer".

Tae Woo stands and lifts both his hand up, beaming which invites Lily's laugh. They come back to their friend and family who have started to eat Yun's cooks with several watermelon that were smashed by Kija, Shina and Hak with their fist. Later on the night, on their barbeque feast, while enjoying their liquor, Wind peoples cheer and beam up to Yona and Hak, teasing them about the wedding which earns blushing furiously couple.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Maybe you realize, but yes, the title of this fanfic have I taken from one of Westlife's song, Seasons In The Sun. I've written this fic while listening this song, I suggest you to listen to it in case you haven't listened to this song yet. It's a good song. About the story, actually this story inspired from my big sister's confession in front of our family (our family with her lover's family that practically our neighbor when we had spent holiday in our golden week vacation together) when her lover (now her husband) who teach her to swim. Our family has stunned with their jaw dropped at that time. LOL. Hope you enjoy this fluff stuff.


End file.
